Seconde place
by Arlia Eien
Summary: Les sentiments de Yuri Katsuki concernant son classement lors de sa dernière compétition et l'impact de celui-ci sur sa relation avec Victor.


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

 **Titre** : Seconde place

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte =)

 **Rating :** K+ **  
**

 **Défi :**

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris) pour le thème « Place »

Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.

Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

 **Seconde place**

* * *

Si l'on avait dit à Yuri Katsuki, un an auparavant, qu'il aurait une médaille d'argent à la prochaine finale du grand prix, il ne savait pas s'il aurait cru la personne qui lui eut fait pareille prédiction. Il était tellement bas, à ce moment-là, psychologiquement, qu'il était plus proche de mettre fin à sa carrière de la façon la plus décevante qui soit plutôt que de rebondir et de surprendre le monde entier.

Et si, ensuite, en répondant au « comment ? » qu'il aurait sans nulle doute opposé on lui avait dit la vérité, là, il était certain qu'il aurait pensé que son interlocuteur se payait sa tête – ce qu'il ne pensait pas mériter.

Surprendre le monde entier… C'est ce qu'il avait fait, pourtant, à chaque compétition à laquelle il avait participé, grâce à Victor. Victor, son idole, son entraineur, son ami, son amant… Victor était plein de choses, mais Victor était unique et Yuri ne pensait usuellement à lui que par son prénom, Victor.

Victor pour lui était Victor. C'était le meilleur résumé de tout ce que l'homme représentait pour lui et lui apportait chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait vu patiner à la télévision quand il était enfant.

Il regrettait, avec le recul, cette tension qui avait été entre eux par rapport à ce but ultime, cette médaille d'or, ce titre de champion.

Victor, en double recordman et quintuple médaillé d'or, avait de l'ambition et il était impensable pour lui de viser autre chose que l'or, à une finale. S'il le montrait moins, Yuri avait aussi de l'ambition. Cette ambition qui l'avait poussé à devenir sportif de haut niveau, malgré ses difficultés et les échecs. Il s'était surpassé à force de travail, et en gardant une détermination, au fond de lui, qui lui permettait de continuer à avancer.

Seulement, Victor et lui avaient cristallisé beaucoup de choses autour de l'obtention – ou non – de cette médaille d'or. Cette finale avait un sens de « fin ». De fin de leur relation, de fin de tout, de fin du monde tel qu'ils l'avaient construit tous les deux ces mois passés, par les entrainements, les habitudes, les sentiments. Qu'il ait ou non la médaille d'or n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Yuri arrête sa carrière, ou que Victor reprenne la sienne. La finale sanctionnait, sanctuarisait, le travail qu'ils avaient accompli. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qui les unissait.

Ils l'avaient compris quand Yuri avait dansé son programme long. Il avait patiné comme jamais, car c'était la dernière fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, alors qu'il avait encore tant de choses à dire sur la glace !

Beaucoup auraient été profondément dépités de rater l'or d'un dixième de point. Mais Yuri était serein. Objectivement, c'était déjà tellement bon d'être second, sachant qu'il avait battu le record du monde de façon involontaire et inespérée. Le record de Victor.

Il avait atteint une reconnaissance du métier de par cette médaille plus que méritée. S'il ne courait pas après une renommée mondiale, cela restait un boost pour sa confiance en soi. Il se sentait enfin légitime.

Victor n'avait pas mal pris cette « défaite », plaisantant d'emblée sur la nature du métal de sa médaille. Et Yuri avait compris, aussi, à ce moment-là, que leur histoire n'était absolument pas finie, que c'était à eux d'écrire la suite.

Alors il avait demandé à Victor d'être son entraineur, pour encore une année. L'expression émerveillée puis émue du patineur l'avait convaincu du bienfondé de sa demande. Il avait savouré cette expression, encore honteux de son comportement de l'année passée au banquet, et conscient maintenant de tous les souvenirs qu'il aurait peut-être aimé avoir autrement que par les mots et les photos du concerné et de leurs amis.

Aussitôt, Victor avait mis une condition à son embauche : l'obtention des médailles d'or dans toutes les compétitions officielles. Cela avait arraché un sourire à Yuri. Victor avait décidément toujours autant d'ambition pour lui.

Et, dans les faits, peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'un tel objectif pour encore une fois se surpasser et arracher l'or à Yurio, Chris, et tous les autres patineurs talentueux qui les entouraient.

D'ailleurs, par-là, Victor ne l'incitait-il pas à le battre lui-même sur la glace ?

Yuri espérait pouvoir lui faire cette surprise, et se surprendre lui-même.


End file.
